Paper Hearts
by Rachika
Summary: Kaoru is ready to confess her love for Kenshin. She mistakes a simple gesture for something more, and decides to wander until she can clear her mind. Kenshin and the other look for her... Will it be too late? KenxKao Lemon of sorts may be headed your way!


Wow... I feel odd. I've been on such a long hiatus I don't know what's happened! Guess I lost my will to write, until recently when I brought out one of my old Rurouni Kenshin dvds, and decided to watch them [since I was sick and had nothing better to do!] . That began the creative process, and now I am here! Posting my latest piece of crap for the world to read. Crap or not, I hope you enjoy! I don't know how long this will be yet, so bear with me. ^__^

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It had started out like a normal summers day. Kaoru was after Yahiko - again - to take a bath. It seemed that for the past couple weeks he'd decided to go on strike against water in general, something everyone who stopped by the dojo tried swaying him against. "Yahiko!" she cried. But the boy darted out the gates, yelling something about 'never tricking him into taking a bath'. "Ugh!" she muttered. "I give up. But no bath means no meal. He'll give up eventually." Now to pick up the mess they had made chasing each other around in the dojo! The young woman began cleaning up in silence. Kenshin had gone to the market to pick up some rice and such for the later meal, but he sure was taking his sweet time.

"Oh well," she mumbled. "He'll be back eventually."

Kaoru finally folded the last blanket and set it in the corner neatly. She opened up her dresser drawer and pulled out a piece of paper, addressed to the red-haired man she'd known for so long. Today was the day. She was going to give this to him, and finally her heart would be resolved. One was or the other. Speaking of Kenshin, he still wasn't home... That was odd, maybe he-

"I can't thank you enough, honestly. There must be something...!"

_Who is that?_

"It was no trouble. I thank you for accompanying me here. You should probably be on your way now, it will be getting dark soon. You said your brother was waiting for you on the bridge? That isn't too far from here."

Kaoru, now curious, went out front to see who was with the swordsman. Peaking around the corner, she saw the young girl. And _youn_g_ was _right. Short, mousy brown hair, big green eyes, and a cute little figure. What was Kenshin doing with a girl like that? She couldn't hear what they were saying over the soft wind blowing over her ears. She smiled when she saw Kenshin turn to come in, but the young girl grabbed his hand. She leaned up slowly, a blush on her face, and- _kissed him?!_

Kaoru's emotions began rampaging. Anger, then disappointment, followed by depression... Why? Did Kenshin meet up with her in the market? How long had they known each other? Was this anything to worry about? The piece of paper she had clasped in her hand slowly fell to the ground, carried by the wind to a nearby bush. Her face dropped, her heart slowed, and a single tear fell from the corner of her icy blue eye. Only one small, sad thought crossed her mind as she retreated into her room.

_I'm too late..._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kenshin gently placed a hand on Midori's shoulder and pushed her away. "I am sorry," he spoke softly. "But I cannot allow this."

Midori sighed. "It's another woman, isn't it?"

A small glint of _something_ passed through his eyes. "I'm afraid so." he said with a small smile.

The girl just nodded. "I see. That is the way it goes, isn't it?" Kenshin gave a slightly confused look, and she laughed a bit. "Ah well, I suppose it's for the better. I hope I will be seeing you again someday." She waved softly, then parted for the bridge. Kenshin watched after her, waiting until she was quite a ways down the road before turning to head into the dojo. He frowned at himself. _Where am I going with this?_ He gripped the bags tightly and made his way into the kitchen to prepare supper for everyone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kaoru held back her tears. She wouldn't cry, not now. _I can't stay here. Not tonight. I can't look at him without showing..._ She frowned at her now tied-up bag of clothes. She looked at the ceiling. _I promise I'll be coming back. I just don't know when._ With that, she put the note she had written quickly on her floor in front of the door, and crept out. The wind was soft on her face, as was the sun's dying warmth. Though her stomach growled she shushed the feeling away.

"Goodbye..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Tadaima!" he called out. He closed the screen behind him slowly and, when hearing no answer, called out again. Still no response. Perhaps Kaoru had fallen asleep, or decided to take a bath. Wherever she was, he would see her for supper. _Let her be. _Yahiko and Sano would be enough to wake the gods themselves. Into the kitchen he went to begin supper. Still, he couldn't shake this feeling from his mind... _What was it?_ He shrugged it off and kept his mind occupied with supper.

_I just wish I knew what it meant... Can I really love again?_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_To be continued... :]  
_


End file.
